Get Backers: A Wrong Turn Halloween Special!
by ladyasile
Summary: Just what the title says. Read, Enjoy, Have Fun, And Review If You Want.


A/N: This is a fan fiction for Halloween. If anyone else ever wrote something similar to this, I'm sorry. To my knowledge only I have had this idea. There will probably (I'm not sure yet) be yaoi pairings in this one. Well, the warning: Probable yaoi pairings, language, alcohol consumption, violence, and if it offends anyone…kissing. That's all! Read and enjoy, and if you want leave a review to make my day/night. Go for it! Flame if you want, that'll at least be something. And incase no one knew this, I am just writing these as fast as I can. I need to write one more for Halloween. Currently, I have this one up and one for YYH. There all based on movies that I watched, but remembered more clearly than others I've seen. And do to that fact, they might not follow the plotline of the movie exactly. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Get Backers or "Wrong Turn" in any way or matter. Don't sue!

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my good buddy **Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy. **Thank you so much for your reviews, support, and stalking. Only a great, crazy friend that should probably stay in the nut house would do so much for me! Thanks for it all, buddy!

**

* * *

Get Backers: A Wrong Turn Halloween Special!**

"Um, yeah, I got it," a very busy brunette young man kept saying over and over. He had to get to a very important meeting fast, and he had been slowed down by traffic. He knew that there had to be a shortcut somewhere, he just needed to find it. "Okay, I'm going to hang up now. I'd really hate to get in a car accident right now by being on the phone," he said to the person on the other side of the line. He hung up and kept on driving through the little short cut that he found. It made him go out of his way even more, but it definitely was better than being trapped in traffic that only moved at a snail's pace or worse. The shortcut was a bit rougher than what he was used to, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he ran into someone. According to the wrinkled map that now laid in the passenger's seat, he was near a gas station. Hopefully he could get directions there. He drove through the dirt road, worried about missing his meeting. He had wanted to be a doctor for so long and this one meeting was his key to opening all kinds of doors for him in the future. He arrived at the gas station a little weary but otherwise okay. He knew that a gas station out in the middle of practically nowhere was going to be a sore to his sight, but the one before him was by far the most ugly, ancient, and smelly one he had eve encountered. He sighed before getting out of his car. The first thing he saw (apart from the things one normally sees at gas stations) was the old man sitting down outside his little store and probable house as well. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know a road that would lead me straight to…" Before the young brunette could finish the old man grunted and pointed to a map hanging from a board. The brunette walked over to the map and began to study it with all of his attention. He saw that there were virtually no roads that would take him to his destination. He began to panic a bit inside, but kept his cool on the surface. 'Just what I needed,' he thought. When he was about to give up and throw a tantrum, he spotted his salvation. Decorated with a red color, possibly by marker, he saw a road the tool him straight to his destination. And by the looks of it, no one really knew of that road's existence. He could've thrown parade right then and there, but if he did then he would be late. "This road really goes all the way through? How come I didn't see it on…" he stopped when he heard the old man grunt out of annoyance. Instead of staying there longer he muttered a quick thanks and got into his car. He turned it on and drove his way to the road that would change his future. The man was ecstatic now, and when you're happy you tend to turn on some music for a little celebration. He turned on the radio, but to his surprise there was just static. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved his hand around to try to reach a CD to put instead. He couldn't seem to reach one quite well, so he forced himself to look down while driving at the same time. Seeing that there was no one on the road and against his better judgment, he kept his head down. He soon found the CD he wanted to listen to and straightened himself out. However, as soon as he looked up he saw an upcoming van heading for his car. There were going to crash into each other and there was nothing either driver could do. The cars crashed into the front of each other, sending pieces of debris into the small forest that surrounded them.

As soon as the cars both stopped, the people in the van all got out and went over to the brunette's car to see if the driver was okay. The young man stumbled out of his car and saw a group of teenagers, or possibly young adults like himself, around him. "Are you injured?" one of the teenagers, with long brown hair and bells in the hair, asked. "Yeah. Are _you _all okay?" The young man asked the group. They nodded. "My name is Kazuki Fuuchoin, and we're really sorry for all of this," the teenager with long brown hair said. "I'm Juubei Kakkei. I was on my way to a meeting, but now…" Juubei stopped, realizing that he had just been in a near fatal accident. "I guess you won't make there, huh?" A blond young man asked cheerfully. Juubei wanted to laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Juubei muttered, looking at his poor car. "Yeah?! Well, if anyone should be mad, it's me!" Juubei turned to see a man with strange colored eyes and dark brown hair fuming with rage. "Ban, calm down," the blond said to the man seething with anger. "I don't think he'll listen to you, Ginji," Kazuki said, trying hard to suppress a little giggle. Ginji looked at Kazuki and nodded in agreement. "Bastard! You owe me a new car! No, You owe me money!" Ban shouted at Juubei. "Shut it, snakes fro brains!" a tall man with dark colored hair said to Ban. 'He smells like animals,' Juubei mentally thought. "Shido!" Ginji shouted before jumping on the man and giving him a bear hug. Juubei didn't know what to think of the strange group now. "Don't mind Ginji, he's always so optimistic," Kazuki said to Juubei. Juubei immediately felt butterflies in his stomach. "We should really exchange insurance information," a cold voice suddenly said from behind Kazuki, making Kazuki and Juubei jump a little. "Mr. Akabane," Kazuki said with a nervous smile. "Hello, Juubei Kakkei. It's a pleasure to met you," the cold-looking man with onyx hair and dark eyes said to him, his hand stretched out for a handshake. Juubei looked at the man's hand first before shaking it. The instant he took it, he felt like he was shaking hands with the devil. "Akabane!" Ban shouted. All of them looked at Ban and then at Akabane. "Gasp! You're here? How?" Ginji asked, cowering behind Shido. "He snuck in," Shido said. "How'd you know?" Ginji asked. Shido shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it obvious?" Akabane nodded. "Well, we're a stuck out here with no car," Kazuki reminded them. They hung their heads in desperation and thought about what they could do. "Wait! I passed a gas station on the way here!" Juubei said, making them all happy.

Soon Kazuki, Juubei, Ban and Ginji headed for the gas station while Shido and Akabane stayed behind with the cars. "Great. Why did I have to stay behind?" Shido muttered. Akabane was sitting next to him on the car's front. "We could do something fun," Akabane purred. Shido shuttered and shook his head, declining Akabane's suggestion. "Let's just sit here and drink beer," Shido said, getting out two beers for them. Akabane took the beer and forced himself to drink it. He would have much preferred to do something else, not drink beer.

"So, how old are you?" Juubei asked Kazuki, who was walking next to him. Ginji and Ban were ahead of them, acting like lovers. "I'm 21. And you?" Juubei smiled. "I'm 24." Kazuki smiled as well. He looked up to see Ginji kissing Ban's neck as they walked. "Where were you all going before we crashed?" Juubei asked. "We didn't really have a destination. We were just traveling for the fun of it. Well…" Kazuki's voice went quiet. "What is it?" Juubei felt compelled to help the young man. Of course, it took him a moment to realize that Kazuki was a man, not a woman. "We ended up taking the trip because my friends wanted to cheer me up. My family was murdered." The answer shocked Juubei. Why would anyone want to do that? He wanted to ask more, but he knew that he'd be prying into business that didn't concern him. "Hey!" Ginji shouted to Kazuki and Juubei. Both men looked up and saw the blond with a small frown. "What's up?" Kazuki shouted back as he and Juubei walked over to them. "Well, it's taking pretty long to get there. Do you think Shido's okay with Akabane?" Ban and Kazuki laughed. "He'll be fine," Kazuki assured him. Ginji relaxed and they kept going on their way to the gas station.

Akabane and Shido kept drinking beer, and now were somewhat drunk. "We…shouldn't have…drank…hiccup…that…much," Shido slurred. Akabane was now laying down nest to a still sitting Shido, and was close to passing out. "We…" Whatever he was going to say was stopped. Shido collapsed on tip of him, their lips crushing into one another. Shido propped himself up on his right elbow and stared at Akabane with lust filled eyes. "You want to?" Akabane managed to say without slurring. Shido nodded. Of course, Akabane was not one to turn down an offer that would bring him carnal pleasure. They began to kiss fiercely, as if nothing was more important at the moment. Akabane threw his head back, allowing Shido to kiss his neck. As Shido kept kissing him, he thought he heard a noise from the bushes in front of them. He ignored the noise and went back to enjoying himself. Shido kept kissing him until… "I have to pee," Shido told Akabane, ruining the mood. Akabane grunted and pushed him off. Shido went into the bushes while Akabane remained by the car. "So much for that," Akabane muttered and walked around to the back of the car. He kept looking around but found nothing of interest. He was about to go inside the car in search of Ban's cigarettes but he stopped when noticing the bushes rustle. "Shido?" he asked with a low purr. He went to the bushes and found Shido, but not in the condition he hoped. Blood came from out of Shido's stomach and neck. Akabane was taken aback and turned to see his surroundings, convinced that there was indeed someone around there waiting to get him too. Akabane went back to the car and tried to get in, but then…

Ban kept glaring at Juubei. Juubei kept talking with Kazuki. Ginji kept talking to Ban. And Kazuki kept smiling at Juubei. None were aware of what had happened to two of their friends. "It's going to take forever to get there!" Ginji started complaining. The rest started to feel the same way. They had been walking for hours, but had gotten no closer to getting assistance. "Hmm, now what? We could probably cut across the woods and get there faster," Ban suggested. Juubei was about to protest, but Ginji immediately agreed with Ban. "If it'll get us there sooner, then let's go!" Both went ahead of Kazuki and Juubei, leaving them to catch up. "This is a bad idea," Kazuki whispered and Juubei agreed. They kept walking for awhile longer but it really did seem that they had gotten lost due to their little shortcut. "Well, it could be…LOOK!" Ginji pointed to an old rundown house in the distance past a car junkyard, or so it seemed. The group headed there with new hopes now. Everything seemed perfect at the moment.

They called out, trying to get someone to open the door to help them. "Maybe they abandoned the house," Juubei voiced his opinion. Kazuki silently agreed with him, but Ban went over and opened the door by simply turning over the door knob. "Well, it's open." Ban went in followed by Ginji and the two brunettes. They looked around for a moment, taking in all the details of the house. It was dirty, messy, smelly, and they felt positive that no one had been living in the house for long time. "I have to go to the restroom!" Ginji blurted out. Ban decided to go with Ginji (since he was being told to), while Kazuki and Juubei kept looking around the house for a phone or something to help them. Ginji made his way to the restroom and had Ban wait outside for him. He entered the restroom but found it to be more gross than the rest of the house altogether. There were dirty clothes stained with something he didn't want to know, jars filled with strange substances, and it reeked of something foul. Ginji suddenly decided that he didn't need to go anymore. Ban kept looking around the place while standing right in front of the bathroom door incase Ginji needed anything. His eyes scanned the room and saw tools with what seemed to be blood on them, jars containing several unknown things within them, and pieces of probable bones scattered around surfaces. Just then Ginji came out and said, "I decided that peeing wasn't that important." Ban chuckled lightly, but then turned his attention to the bones and blood that were in plain view. "I don't think I like this place at all," he told Ginji in a voice that said 'I want to get out of here'. Before Ginji could say that he agreed with Ban, they heard a vociferous noise from outside. "I think that's a car," Juubei said to Kazuki. Both went in search of Ban and Ginji before the owners walked inside the house. Having seen each other, both pairs hid wherever they could. If the owners came in and caught them, they knew things wouldn't turn out well for them. Ginji and Ban hid in the closet and Kazuki and Juubei hid under a table that was covered with a white sheet. Fierce footsteps were heard coming in to the house. Kazuki could see them from underneath the table. He silently prayed to anyone out there that they would be safe from the three lunatics that walked inside there dragging a bloody corpse of a woman. The one man dragging the corpse set it next to the table in which Juubei and Kazuki were hiding under. Through the horror rising within him, Kazuki managed to see the blood make its way from the corpse to him very slowly, yet it seemed to be going at a fast rate for him. Juubei saw what was happening and pulled Kazuki closer to him.

After what seemed to be an eternity of anxiety and fright, the three men had fallen asleep. Juubei saw this as their opportunity of escape, and hoped that nothing would go wrong now. He poked Kazuki, signaling him to get out from under the table. The younger understood and got out as carefully as he could, Juubei following suit. Apparently, Ginji and Ban saw them and followed their example. All four treaded carefully across the house to the front door with as much caution as they could muster, knowing that if they were caught the consequences would be fatal. They reached the front door, much to their delight. However, when Juubei pulled the door open he heard a squeaking noise. He stopped prying the door open and looked up to see the door had an attachment to the door frame, so whenever it was pulled the noise would be heard. He mentally cursed their misfortune and tried to think of an idea. Finally an idea struck. "I'll hold the door open to a small extent so you guys can get out without any more noise being made," Juubei whispered so only they could here. They all nodded. The man held the door open a bit more, letting all three of the rest pass. Once Kazuki got out, he looked over at Juubei and asked, "What about you?" Juubei smiled, he felt glad that the young brunette cared for his well-being. "Don't worry. Now, run," he ordered. The three immediately obeyed his order. Once Juubei felt that they were safe enough, he opened the door a bit more so he could get out, knowing that the door would definitely make enough noise for the three lunatics to wake up. Once outside, Juubei ran with all his might to where he had seen his friends go to. He spotted them on top of an elevated area, shouting at him to get himself up there with them. He didn't need to turn around to know that he had indeed woken up the three deadly men inside the house. Before joining his friends, he heard the sound of an engine turning over. "Oh, damn!" he said to himself. As soon as he had reached all three of them, they began to run as a group, trying to lose their hunters.

The trees provided some sort of aid in trying to escape, but they could still hear the car's engine nearing them. In all their confusion with running and worrying they had split up into two separate teams. Ginji and Kazuki were together and Ban and Juubei on the other. From the small trees and bushed they use as hiding places, they saw the tuck that chased them come to a stop. All three of the killers came out with hunting gear. One had a bow and arrows, the other two had axes, but all were ready for the thrill of the hunt. "We've got to distract them so Kazuki and Ginji can get to the car or to safety," Ban said to Juubei, who immediately agreed with the idea. Kazuki understood what they were about to do. 'Please let this work,' he hoped. Kazuki tapped Ginji's shoulder, letting him know that they had a plan now. Both Juubei and Ban leapt out of their hiding and safe place, exposing themselves to their seekers on purpose. The hunters spotted them quickly and began to shoot arrows at them. Both men ran away, fearing the worst. The hunters went after them, leaving the truck alone. Now was the chance Ginji and Kazuki had hoped for. They ran to the truck and found the keys in the ignition ready for the taking. Kazuki turned on the truck and began to go to the same direction where Juubei and Ban had gone to/

Juubei was ahead of Ban, and all the while he kept looking for a haven to harbor them both incase things didn't turn out so well for them. He was almost out of breath when he noticed a truck in the near distance. His heart almost failed at thought that it might've been one of their pursuers, but he calmed down when he saw Kazuki driving the truck with Ginji at his side. Ban seemed to have noticed too because he began to run faster. They were nearing the truck when another arrow was shot and landed right in front of Juubei, making him grow nervous. Juubei reached the truck first and got inside rapidly. Ginji looked over at Ban, but saw that he had stopped running. "Ban! Ban! Get inside!" he shouted, but Ban made no movement towards him. Ginji began to worry, but grew numb when he saw Ban fall down to his front, exposing two arrows imbedded in his back. Ginji wanted to go to him, but Juubei and Kazuki held him back and drove away as fast as they could. Dusk was setting and the truck ran out of gas. Soon the engine stopped altogether, and forced the three of them out into the danger of the night. Ginji was still sobbing, Kazuki was so frightened that he shook, and Juubei was tired. Nonetheless, they kept straining themselves to keep walking and not to stop for whatever reason. "I can't believe Ban…"Ginji broke down in tears again, and as best he could, Kazuki tried to comfort him. Weary, Juubei knew that they had to find a place for the nigh. He looked around for a minute and soon his prayers were answered. "There's a tower over there. We could find someone to help us there. And even if no one is there, then we can always radio for help, right?" Kazuki nodded. They ran over to the tower and climbed up.

Inside they found no one, but they did spot a radio. "Is anyone there? Can you hear me? My friends and I need help! Come on!" Juubei said on the radio, but received no response. It was really dark and almost nothing could be seen by them with the moonlight. Ginji found a lantern and turned it on, causing Juubei and Kazuki to turn to him in a flash. "Turn it off! They'll spot us, Ginji!" Kazuki said, reaching over to turn off the lantern, but it was too late. They heard footsteps and wild laughter headed their way. Kazuki turned off the lantern and all three stood quiet, listening to the sounds of danger approaching. They heard grunting below the tower and froze with fear. It seemed to be an eternity before the footsteps and grunting practically vanished. All three let out a sigh of relief. "They went away," Juubei whispered with a small smile. "Hello? Can you hear me? We're responding to a call we received--" Three pairs of eyes widened and filled with horror. The radio had been left on, and now a very loud man was talking to them. Grunting and footsteps were heard coming their way in a hurry. Ginji's eyes filled with tears and looked at his two friends for a response. Juubei saw only one way of getting out of there alive. He turned on the lantern, attracting the attention of the three hunters even more. They virtually tore the tower until it threaten to fall to one side. Immediately, Juubei threw the lantern on the tower's wooden floor and created a vast fire. The tower collapsed to one side and all three were able to escape with a few injuries.

It was morning already and without any rest the three friends had gotten lost even more. They had walked around, but had yet to spot any sign of civilization. "We can't go on," Kazuki said while panting heavily. "I know. I've had enough already!" Ginji shouted. Juubei hung his head out of exhaustion. He knew they were right. He was too tired to do anything now. Their brief rest was cut short when they heard a car approaching them. They quickly snapped back to their senses and saw their pursuers inside the truck. In an instant they began to run, but then noticed that they were being shot arrows at. Through all their running they each got separated, left alone to fend for themselves…

Juubei saw as two out of three lunatics take Kazuki away in their truck, but he couldn't do anything to save him. He managed to walk to the dirt road and saw a police car, stained with blood and about to be driven away by one of the maniacs. He did the only thing he could do, since he knew that Ginji had died now. Juubei went underneath the car and held on from under it. The drive their was awful, to the least of his surprise. However, he managed to make it there in one piece. Back to the house of terrors, were he could hear muffled screaming. 'Kazuki,' he thought. Juubei saw the man's feet walk towards the house, and he released his grasp, falling hard to the dirt. He remained there for awhile before getting out and opening the police car searching for a weapon that he could use, but found none. The lunatic must have taken them.

Juubei managed to crash a random car into the inside of the house when he saw that all three had fallen asleep. Through the dirty window he could see Kazuki tied up on an old mattress bed. He walked quickly, going over to Kazuki, and had yet to wake anyone up. He reached Kazuki and began to unite the poor man's hands and release his mouth from the cloth that had been placed there to silence him. Kazuki felt so relieved but terrified at the same time. He saw how fast Juubei was working to liberate him, and he felt hope rising fast in his heart. Suddenly, he saw one of the lunatics standing behind Juubei with an axe in his hands. "Juubei, move!" Juubei managed to evade the blow of the axe, but got grazed by it instead. Juubei rolled on the floor as the axe was swung for the second time. This time he saw that the axe had been wedged into the wooden floor, making it hard for the murderer to raise it up again to swing. Juubei managed to stand up and kick him in the stomach, making him fall. He picked up the axe from the floor and got back to helping Kazuki get himself free from the ropes. Kazuki managed to finally get free, and just in time too before one of the other maniacs came at him with a knife. While evading the attack, Kazuki spotted a shotgun above him hanging from the wall. Hr grabbed it and hit one of the two maniacs currently after him with the barrel of the gun. For once during the entire ordeal, Kazuki managed to see the disfigured bodies of the three men that were chasing after them. Kazuki wondered for a brief moment what it had actually had been that turned them all like this. As soon as he finished that thought he threw the shotgun over at Juubei, who needed it now that he had lost his own weapon during the fight. Juubei picked up the shotgun and fired at the one that kept attacking him. Two shots were wasted on that one, then he had to shoot at the last two that were after Kazuki. Soon Juubei and Kazuki were reunited, but things looked grim since two of the three maniacs kept coming closer to them. Juubei walked backwards, never letting his eyes off from the two in front of them. He felt a hand reach for him from underneath the truck that he had driven through the wall of the house. He saw one of their hunters there, trying hard not to let go of his ankle. By hitting him with the end of the shotgun, Juubei was able to free himself, but now he had to think of a way to dispose of them all with a single shot left. 'Shit!' he cursed himself.

As they walked out of the house, to a safer distance, Juubei noticed the small red container on the back of the truck. He knew what he had to do, and so he did. The bullet penetrated the gas container, hastily setting ablaze everything that it could. Kazuki and Juubei didn't stick around for long.

The old man at the gas station noticed a beaten up old truck heading straight for his little service station, and fast. He quickly got up and walked inside, then peering through a window with blinds to see if he was getting dangerous visitors.

The truck door open, revealing a weary and limping Juubei from the passenger's side. He hobbled his way to where the map was at, tore it off the board, and headed back inside the tuck. Once in, Kazuki looked over at him and smiled. Juubei returned the smile before the truck began to drive off. Both men left with new memories and nightmares…

* * *

End.

A/N: It took me forever to finish this short fan fiction. Why? I had a very busy day that I was certainly not counting on. Unlike me, I hope you enjoyed this. Some of the details were a little obscured because it has been a while since I last saw this movie. And the movie didn't really show that much interaction with feelings and emotions aside from fear, humor in some places, suspense, and hatred. I decided to change it a bit by giving you all an insight into the character's minds. Oh, and this goes for my other Halloween fan fiction (you can find it in my profile)! That really did happen! I had confirmation on that today, well, yesterday now… Wait! It's already Halloween!!! LOL. Happy Halloween, everyone!!! Take care and get lost of candy! Bye! Sorry if it sucked!!

:-)


End file.
